


Bath

by howelleheir



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pierce is a dick, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too cold?” Pierce asked.<br/>The Asset shook his head. “No, sir.”<br/>Discarding his robe on the floor, Pierce rolled up the sleeves of his nightshirt and ruffled his fingers through the Asset’s hair to shake more of the grime loose, earning an appreciative sigh. Once the water ran clear, he swept the shower-head over the rest of the Asset’s body in light, overlapping strokes to wash the worst of it down the drain before he plugged the tub and flipped the shower-head back off.</p><p>“Lie back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

The sound of the back door opening and closing again told Pierce that the Asset had arrived earlier than expected. When he’d told him to report directly after his assignment, he hadn’t expected to see him until dawn, but the clock read 3:24 AM. He hastily threw on a robe and made his way down the stairs. The Asset was waiting in the kitchen, though he hadn’t taken his usual seat at the table. Upon closer inspection, Pierce could see why. His clothes were soaked through with blood and grime, his skin and hair caked with mud.

“Mission report.”

“Target eliminated, sir,” said the Asset. “I extracted him from his home without incident, subdued him by strangulation, and took him into the wetlands behind his home to stage the hanging.”

“Then how in God’s name did…” he gestured up and down at the mess, “ _that_ happen?”

The Asset’s eyes flicked to the floor with a cringe. “He wasn’t dead, sir. Just unconscious. He woke up and engaged. He attacked from behind, and we both fell into the water. He got ahold of one of my guns in the struggle, so I turned it on him. One shot to the head. It will still look like a suicide, sir.”

Pierce rolled his eyes. “All that for one senator? Well, I suppose I should give the techs the courtesy of sending you back clean.”

“Yes, sir.”

Automatically, the Asset began to strip off, and Pierce handed him a garbage bag from underneath the sink for his clothes. He thought he might have a bag somewhere for the guns and knives. Maybe in the garage, but that could wait. For now, he just leaned against the counter and watched with more than a little amusement as the Asset, stark naked and caked in mud, started to walk out the door.

“Where are you headed, Soldier?”

Blinking confusedly, the Asset replied, “I saw a hose in the yard, sir. I thought-”

“No,” said Pierce with a chuckle. “I had something a little more comfortable than that in mind. Besides, what would my neighbors think if they saw me hosing you down in the middle of the night?”

“I’m...not sure, sir.”

“Come on. Follow me. You can just leave everything down here for now. I’ll take care of it before I send you back.”

 

Pierce led the Asset upstairs to the master bath, where he closed the door behind them and motioned for the Asset to get into the tub before turning on the water and testing the temperature on the inside of his wrist. Sensing the moisture, the plates of the Weapon rippled and sealed shut.

After taking down the shower-head from its bracket, Pierce flipped the switch and directed the water at the Asset’s hair. The water trailed down his back and shoulders in brownish-pink rivulets, leaving a path of rapidly-erupting goosebumps in their wake.

“Too cold?” Pierce asked.

The Asset shook his head. “No, sir.”

Discarding his robe on the floor, Pierce rolled up the sleeves of his nightshirt and ruffled his fingers through the Asset’s hair to shake more of the grime loose, earning an appreciative sigh. Once the water ran clear, he swept the shower-head over the rest of the Asset’s body in light, overlapping strokes to wash the worst of it down the drain before he plugged the tub and flipped the shower-head back off.

“Lie back,” he said, and took a seat on the edge of the tub while it filled.

The Asset’s eyes closed, his head falling to the side. How long had it been since this man had had a hot bath? Probably a long time, and never in the care of Hydra as far as Pierce knew. It was incredible to watch him like this - completely at ease, so much so that, when Pierce reached out to turn off the water, he didn’t so much as stir.

“Sit up,” said Pierce. The Asset didn’t move. He had fallen asleep while the bath filled. Laughing to himself, Pierce reached out and shook him lightly by the shoulder. “Come on, sit up.”

The Asset started, sitting up suddenly, eyes wide and panicked. “I’m sorry, sir. I-”

“It’s alright,” Pierce interrupted. He pumped some shampoo into his palm. “Here, head back.”

He worked the shampoo through the Asset’s hair, pulling it through at the roots, and the Asset groaned softly. Another firm pass of Pierce’s hands through his hair, and he gave another little satisfied noise, leaning into the touch. Pierce noticed, with no small degree of amusement, that the Asset was half-hard, the head of his cock bobbing up out of the water.

“You like that?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and steady, although the barest hint of a growl made it through.

“Yes, sir.”

The way the Asset’s voice trembled made it very difficult for Pierce to draw back, but the soap was slowly running toward the Asset’s eyes. Reluctantly, he gave one last - and much sharper - tug. There was no keeping the lust out of his voice when he said, “Rinse your hair. Now.”

The Asset complied, lying back into the water, and before he could come back up, Pierce had him by the hair again, hauling him onto his knees with one hand while the other pulled his cock from his waistband. As the Asset’s mouth opened in a gasp, Pierce pushed past his lips, hardening rapidly at the warm tongue sliding underneath him. His hand balled into a fist when he hit the back of the Asset’s throat, and he pushed down, forcing the Asset’s head to tip up.

“Deep breath,” he ordered, and then, “Swallow.”

The Asset’s throat convulsed around him, drawing him in deep. Decades of unsedated intubation had dulled the Asset’s gag reflex, so Pierce didn’t bother taking his time. He pulled hard on the Asset’s hair, until his tightly-drawn lips were pressed to his body. Held him there, appreciating the way it felt when the Asset let out a little whimper, the way he looked up at him, eyes half lidded. A good soldier, always waiting for his orders, even now. Pierce pulled back, only two inches or so, and then thrust into the Asset’s throat. Too shallowly to allow him a breath. Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. At 48 seconds, the Asset began to swallow around him again, involuntarily this time. Sixty. Ninety. It was three minutes before Pierce finally drew all the way back and allowed the Asset to breathe. Even desperate for air, the Asset managed to pull his lips down over his teeth to keep them from scraping. Good soldier, indeed.

Pierce took hold of his cock and brushed the head across the Asset’s lips as he took a few deep, rasping breaths. He relaxed his grip on the Asset’s hair a little, rubbing his fingers along his scalp to soothe away a little of the ache from his previous rough treatment.

“Sir?” the Asset asked, a little hoarsely. “What should I do now?”

Laughing, Pierce slid his hand down to the back of the Asset’s neck, guiding his mouth back to him.

“I think you know the answer to that.”

Tentatively, the Asset swirled his tongue around the head of Pierce’s cock, keeping his eyes upward until Pierce’s contented sigh let him know that he had made the right choice. Sure of his orders now, he wrapped his hand around Pierce and slid his mouth down to meet it, bracing the palm of the Weapon against Pierce’s hip. He sealed his lips and sucked as he pulled back, letting the head leave his mouth with a wet pop before flicking his tongue along the underside and then sucking it back into his mouth with a low moan. Pierce’s grip on his neck tightened and quickened the pace. The Asset swallowed at the deepest point of every stroke, humming around Pierce’s cock while it was in his throat. His brilliant blue eyes flicked back up to Pierce, and this time, they weren’t confused or unsure or searching for orders. They were _begging_ , and that was all it took for Pierce to give in, grabbing him roughly by the hair and coming in thick bursts down his throat with a sharp, ragged exhale.

Pierce gave a few final slow, easy thrusts as he rode out the aftermath of his climax before pulling out of the Asset’s panting mouth and rubbing the head of his cock against his plush, swollen lips.

“Stand up,” said Pierce, reaching down to pull the plug in the drain. When the Asset complied, he rubbed him down with a soapy wash-cloth, suppressing a grin at the yelp he gave when he felt a soap-slicked hand give a few firm strokes to his erection. Even better was the noise he made when Pierce rinsed him off and directed the warm, pulsating stream at it.

“Out.”

The Asset stepped gingerly onto the bathmat, and Pierce dried his hair, then the rest of his body, though the head of his cock was quick to dampen again. After he had discarded the towel into the hamper, Pierce allowed himself a long, slow graze of his fingertips from the Asset’s chest down to his belly, wrapped a hand around him and admired the sharp hiss it elicited.

“Sir,” the Asset gasped, his voice tight and panicked. “May I?”

With a sadistic snort, Pierce gave one last, firm pull before drawing away. “No. You almost failed your mission tonight. You don’t get rewarded for mediocrity.”

Pierce’s expression softened a little when he saw the devastated look in the Asset’s eyes. He cupped his cheek and leaned in, close to his ear.

“But you did do a good job for me tonight,” he said, leaving the ghost of a kiss on his jaw. “I’ll remember that the next time you deserve a reward.”


End file.
